Good and Evil
by ohgdoublehockeystick
Summary: Dramione fanfiction, Owl posts and Hermiones Pov. Did not copy anyne, charaters belong to J.K Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This story is set in the trio's sixth year. After the Draco incident. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. They share a dorm together. Sometimes it will switch to Hermione's Pov.**

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. In case the other 30,000 some fanfiction on this site hasn't clued you in, let's make clear on that, okay? Now, on to the story. – Luna.**

Granger,

You STILL have my arithmancy textbook! Give it back! Stealing doesn't reflect very well on your Gryffindor house, does it? Or your reputation. Like you have one. Anyways, I'm in the Potion's Lab making that blasted Veritiserum. Get your studious little mudblood self here immediately when you get this note!

Malfoy

PS: Do make sure you keep the hidden content, well, hidden. You get what I'm saying?

Malfoy,

I didn't steal, I borrowed. Learn the difference, unless you finally proven you really are blonde and stupid. And, I borrowed that book from you last night! I doubt you would be in such a hurry to get it back, if you didn't accidentally leave "something utterly disgusting in the book which I don't want to name" in it. No wonder you never fall asleep in Professor Vector's class.

Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match starts in ten minutes and I'm gonna go root for my house. I'll be studying in my room tonight, come to pick up your textbook then. I'm sure you can survive without "something utterly disgusting in the book which I don't want to name" for another five hours. And if you do get desperate, there is always Parkinson.

-Hermione

Granger,

Fine. I will stop by tonight. And drop that scowl on your face. Even though I can't see it, I can bloody well feel the temperature drop all the way here from the dungeon. It's not like this dump isn't drafty enough, thank you very much.

What were you up too last night? Who was it? Potty or Weasel? Because that yodeling of yours was REALLY painful to the ears. I wouldn't have stayed in my room, but Pansy got in our head dorm in my room, so I was busy hexing her.

Malfoy

Malfoy you bastard!

I was SINGING, you sodding git! Do you REALLY think I would do such a thing with the headmaster over our shoulders? No wonder you are so desperate for you know what– you obviously don't get laid enough. Your imagination takes such wild and totally disturbing turns, it disgusts me.

-Hermione

Granger

Merlin's bathrobes Granger! You were SINGING, What kind of singing is that? But Do tell me Potty was there with you? Or at least one of the Weasels? Dammit if I had to suffer through that, so should they! They are the ones claiming to be your friends!

But you know, maybe you are right. Maybe I don't get laid often enough. Want to help in that aspect? Let's take a detour on our next patrol, what do you say? In the astronomy tower, just you, me and my wand.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

How about not? Better yet, how about you, me and MY wand instead? A nice incendio to the crotch should do the trick. The astronomy tower? No... Its ment for watching stars, not for wands. I prefer to plot my star charts from the Quidditch field instead. The amount of snogging going on in that blasted tower is fully disgusting. Leave me to watch the rest of the game in peace!

-Hermione

Granger,

Incendio? OUCH! You are a cruel, cruel woman. Fine, go watch Potty fall off that broom, if you are so inclined. But I better get my book back tonight, or I'm recording your next musical performance and blasting it in the Great Hall.

Malfoy

December 20th

Granger,

Get yourself back here on the 3rd of January. Don't be late. Heads duty.

It'll be nice to see you again, Granger.

Malfoy

**A/N: Thanks for reading!(:. Next chapter will be up soon! Very soon . Yepp! Love you guys! Rember to review, follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okie dokey! Second chaptur I hope you love this chapter! Anyways yeppy! There's lighting outside so I'm going to be doing a lot of writing! P.S Random fact: I hate lighting.**

My sweetest Dragon,

Hello my little dray-cocoa-poo? How have you been doing? I know, horrible because I read in the daily profit that you and Zabini were kissing, she only told me. Rita skeeter but its okay! Sexy Pansy to the rescue! Oh and don't worry, I'm coming over to Christmas! Blaise is coming too! I heard your dad is in Azkaban and your mothers there too, so we have the entire house to ourselves… Except Blaise… Ooh boys! You WILL forget about Zabini because I will be your girlfriend! I'm watching you.

Love your delicate flower, Pansy.

Parkinson

PANSY, SOD OFF!

Malfoy

Granger,

This is an emergency! I know I just wrote you but pansy is coming over tomorrow for Christmas and I really don't want her too. You have to help me.

Malfoy

Malfoy

That's not an emergency you know. I thought it was going to be something worse, like ugh, never mind. I'm speaking out of honesty, how am I supposed to help to you? Unless you got a girlfriend in the next 24 hours…

-Hermione who can't help you.

Granger,

Your singing skills might be horrible but your mind is sure bloody brilliant! Hermione, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend! Make up a fake name and write me a letter around noon. Write me a practice letter.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

I never said okay to it but okay. Does this letter sound good?

Oh dear Draco, Would you please come over for Christmas? I'm feeling quite alone and depressed without you. Love, Mallory.

Is that alright?

-Hermione.

Granger,

Alright that's good enough. Send it noon tomorrow at Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy

Malfoy,

Okay. I'm getting it ready for tomorrow and uh Malfoy? I feel bad about sending you a fake invitation and you spending Christmas alone… So do you want to come over to my house for a couple of days? Or the whole holiday vacation if you like. I okay-d it with my parents. Send me a letter back soon.

-Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

Sorry I didn't get to write to you earlier. I just got settled at the burrow. Why aren't you coming though? It's still nice to write though. Good thing is Malfoy is going to be spending a Christmas alone. His mum and dad are in Azkaban. Father got caught being a deatheater and his mum… I don't know. If you do know why I wouldn't tell anyone. Witch weekly is trying to find out so they can post that article. I don't know why the Malfoy's are such a big deal. There just a stuck-up family. Anyways I hope you have a great Christmas Hermione!

Love, Harry.

Dear Harry,

It's alright. I've been pretty busy too, settling in my home. My parents wanted me to spend Christmas with them, they said that I could bring a friend but I didn't find anyone, and they only wanted one so I didn't want to pick you or Ron. Ginny is busy, I asked her. Uh about Malfoy spending Christmas alone… Well you see, pansy is coming over to his house for Christmas but he didn't want her too. So he made me pretend I was his "girlfriend" and write him a fake letter, so he could stay somewhere else. But I felt bad and invited him over to stay at my house for a few nights. He hasn't responded yet, and don't tell Ron or anyone! I don't want Ron appearing at my doorstep on Christmas Eve, demanding Malfoy's head on a stick if he does come.

I feel like an idiot now, about inviting him but it's already done. I don't know why his mums in Azkaban… I'll try to ask him and if I find out ill inform you. I really don't know why there being noticed so much either… Maybe it's because their pureblood or something. I'll write to you later, I got more letters coming in.

Love, Hermione.

Dear Granger,

Your right. I don't have a place to go and I think staying in muggle home will be interesting. Since we share a dorm, I don't think this will be much different. I'll be coming over tomorrow, and staying for the whole vacation. Thank you.

From Malfoy.

Dear Draco,

Alright. If we're going to start putting, "Dear" and "From" on our letters, I think its sounds better to put our first names. Just saying.

From Hermione.

Dear Harry,

He accepted!

Love Hermione.

**A/N: Thank you for reading the second chaptur! . The next chapter is going to be Hermione's Pov, the next day when Draco arrives. There will be some letters still but this chapter will be when the Dramione really kicks in . Sorry if I writing this too fast! Ahh! The Plot Bunny is gnawing away at my brain though, so I have to get this out! :P.**


End file.
